


Characters

by theworldwithkaisoo



Series: All My Vices [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Drabbles, Gangs, M/M, really not good at tagging things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo
Summary: The characters in this collection of drabbles. See it as a little insight into the characters.Will update this as characters get introduced.Overall, the drabbles will vary in length and no determined time as to when I'll post any new ones.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: All My Vices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Survey idea came from: The Black Dagger Brotherhood: An Insider's Guide by J.R. Ward

BAEKHYUN

 **AGE:** 29  
**JOINED THE GANG:** 13  
**BECAME LEADER:** 24  
**HEIGHT:** none of your concern  
**WEIGHT:** ^^  
**EYE COLOUR:** brown  
**IDENTIFYING PHYSICAL MARKS:** scar on right eyebrow,  
**WEAPON OF CHOICE:** Glock  
**SIGNIFICANT OTHER:** Kyungsoo~~ <333333333

 **Last movie watched:** Cloud Atlas because Kyungsoo finished reading the book and he really wanted to watched it with me  
**Last book read:** do contracts count?  
**Favourite TV show:** Peaky Blinders  
**Last show watched:** Vikings  
**Last game played:** Russian Roulette  
**Greatest fear:** Losing Kyungsoo  
**Greatest love:** Kyungsooooooooooo  
**Favourite quote:** “We men are wretched things.”  
**Boxers or briefs:** boxer briefs  
**Watch:** Blancpain  
**Car:** Mustang GT  
**What time is it while you’re filling this out?** 3 a.m.  
**Where are you?** Kitchen table  
**What are you wearing?** shorts  
**What’s in your closet?** Clothes and things  
**What was the last thing you ate?** Something fancy that Kyungsoo made  
**Describe your last dream?** Kyungsoo. Bed. Rope.  
**Coke or Pepsi?** neither  
**Hepburn or Monroe?** Kyungsoo  
**Kirk or Picard?** Kyungsoo (Kirk)  
**Football or baseball?** Russian roulette  
**Sexiest part of another person?** eggplant  
**What do you like most about your SO?** ^^  
**First words spoken to them:** “Hey, can I ask you something?”  
**Their response:** “Let me guess, you were going to ask if it hurt when I fell from heaven?”  
**Last gift given to them:** coming home without any blood on me  
**Most romantic thing you’ve ever done for them:** I think our definition of romantic differs  
**Most romantic thing they’ve ever done for you:** well… *smirks*  
**Anything you’d change about them?** nothing  
**Best friend:** Yixing  
**Last time you cried:** don’t worry about it  
**Last time you laughed:** earlier today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/worldwithu_aff)


	2. The Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Survey idea came from: The Black Dagger Brotherhood: An Insider's Guide by J.R. Ward

KYUNGSOO

 **AGE:** 27  
**JOINED THE GANG:** am I really part of the gang?  
**HEIGHT:** 5’8”  
**WEIGHT:** 132lbs  
**EYE COLOUR:** brown  
**IDENTIFYING PHYSICAL MARKS:** nothing  
**WEAPON OF CHOICE:** knife  
**SIGNIFICANT OTHER:** Baekhyun

 **Last movie watched:** Cloud Atlas  
**Last book read:** Cloud Atlas  
**Favourite TV show:** don’t have one  
**Last show watched:** Peaky Blinders  
**Last game played:** forced to play poker  
**Greatest fear:** ...spiders?  
**Greatest love:** These are some deep questions that I will not be answering  
**Favourite quote:** “only as you gasp your dying breath shall you understand, your life amounted to no more than one drop in a limitless ocean!’ Yet what is any ocean but a multitude of drops?”  
**Boxers or briefs:** boxer briefs  
**Watch:** Blancpain. Baekhyun bought me the same one he owns.  
**Car:** not really a car person  
**What time is it while you’re filling this out?** 6:00 p.m.  
**Where are you?** At home  
**What are you wearing?** clothes  
**What’s in your closet?** clothes  
**What was the last thing you ate?** Making dinner right now  
**Describe your last dream?** Don’t really remember my dreams  
**Coke or Pepsi?** water  
**Hepburn or Monroe?** neither  
**Kirk or Picard?** Picard  
**Football or baseball?** Neither  
**Sexiest part of another person?** Depends on the person  
**What do you like most about your SO?** His smile  
**First words spoken to them:** “Let me guess, you were going to ask if it hurt when I fell from heaven?”  
**Their response:** “Actually, I wasn’t. But you know who else fell from heaven? Lucifer.“  
**Last gift given to them:** blowjob  
**Most romantic thing you’ve ever done for them:** exist  
**Most romantic thing they’ve ever done for you:** that’s up for debate  
**Anything you’d change about them?** He needs to stop coming home with blood on himself  
**Best friend:** Chanyeol  
**Last time you cried:** don't worry about it  
**Last time you laughed:** don't worry about it

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/worldwithu_aff)


End file.
